Neru and the Golden Thread
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: Neru confesses to Len, but gets betrayed. She recieves a golden ball from a mysterious man, but will it do good or bad? Pairing: Rin x Len. Don't read if you don't like pairing. Rated T jus in case. Dunno. One long chapter.


Featuring: Vocaloid  
>Author: Uh… I don't know.<p>

_We present… __Neru and the Golden Thread!_

**Me: Hello fans! I'm not dead, in case you wondered.**

**Tadase: Today will be casting another fantastic Shugo Chara story, being of course Tadam-**

**Me: Sorry, Tadase, *pushes Shugo Chara people out of the studio* today, we're featuring a Vocaloid story, and the pairing is Len x Rin. I don't really know if they're twins, siblings, lovers, or just friends, and I don't care. I like this pairing, and I have nothing against Len x Neru. It's just kind of awkward.**

**Neru: *whines* I want to be with Len!**

**Me: Not today. Since it's Len x Rin, you can be the main character, ok?**

**Neru: *grumpy voice* okaaaaaaaaaaaayy…**

**Len: Hey. I heard you're doing a Vocaloid stor-**

**Neru: *jumps on Len* did you miss me? Did ya? Did ya?**

**Len: … Erm… Uh…**

**Neru: *starts to cry* Len doesn't love me…**

**Me: Get off Len. *gestures towards Len* I'll make sure you don't end up in the recycling bin.**

**Len: You watched that crappy sad movie on YouTube?**

**Me: *wipes a tear* Yep.**

**Rin: Tadase4eva does not own Vocaloid. She only owns this story. **

**Len: Roll Taaaaaaaaaaaapppppeeeeeee!**

**Me: The Shugo Chara people used to do that…**

_Normal P.O.V_

It was a sunny and beautiful morning in the park. The clouds were puffy and soft like cotton candy, and white as snow. It seemed too perfect for a certain someone to confess. That person was Neru, and she didn't expect that at first. All she was doing in the park was hanging out with Miku and telling her about her worries.

Neru and Miku sat down on the bench and began eating their ice cream. Miku licked hungrily at hers, but Neru barely licked hers at all. This seemed very unusual, and when Miku finally noticed, her concern appeared right on her face. She asked,

"Don't you like your ice cream?"

"Yea," When Neru answered in that glum voice, Miku knew something was up.

"Then why aren't you very cheery this morning when you always do?" Miku asked, very concerned, because Neru was never this sad and worried.

"Well…"

"You can tell me anything," Miku encouraged, try to make Neru spill to her.

"What would you do if you wanted to confess to someone but you weren't sure how to talk to them?"

Miku paused for a moment, dreaming up her own fantasy. When she came up to her senses she answered, "does he have blonde hair?"

Neru blushed but could only nod.

Miku knew Len very well. Although he was a fun guy, he never really showed true emotions, for fear of others worrying about him. He was like a beautiful flower, but it couldn't be touched because of the many thorns surrounding it. Only one girl could pull away the thorns and open up the flower. Maybe Neru was the one.

"He should be an easy person to talk to," Miku replied. Turning her head back, she immediately turned back to Neru. "Here's your chance!" Miku suddenly shouted, gesturing towards Len walking across the park.

"I don't know…" Neru said nervously.

"Come on! You can't keep those feelings bottled up inside you forever! Do it now or never!"

Neru looked up to see a smiling, so opening Miku. She couldn't resist. "all right, I'll talk to him."

Miku dashed off into the bushes, putting earplugs on. "I'll be back when you're done. Just give me a signal!"

Now Neru was all alone, with no choice but to talk to Len. She walked towards him. "Um, Len?" she asked. The boy turned to her.

"Good morning, Neru!" it was only a mere greeting, but Neru hoped to change that.

"Um, Len? Could I talk to you?" Neru asked, twirling her hair.

"Sure…" seeing Neru's concern, Len didn't hesitate.

The two sat on the bench. Neru, who was still nervous to talk, her voice shook as she spoke.

"I need to tell you something important."

"Ok…"

"Well, most of my life I thought I was a lucky girl with a complete and happy life. I had always thought that. I had gotten what I needed most. But some days I didn't feel so great. I felt like I needed something more. Something I didn't realize I needed to have. I spent days and days trying to figure it out, when one day at school; I overheard a conversation of some girls when it hit me. They were talking about the boys they liked, and that was what I was looking for. But I really didn't see how they could like someone like that; I couldn't do it. I was different. I couldn't see what was so great about any boy they thought was "cute". I couldn't believe that was the thing I was missing. One day, I saw the perfect guy appear before me. I'm going to say this, Len! Never before, have I seen a brave, heroic, yet kind boy in my life! I love you, Len!" Len looked timidly at his shoes, and answered in a gentle voice Neru had never heard from him before.

"I am touched. I was once lost like you, wondering where I should go and what should I do. I thought I was missing the same thing as you were- a love life. I think you are a great, sweet, enthusiastic girl, but I don't see that you actually understand, or see my hidden character. Most girls only see and like my outside character, stubborn, brave, loyal, and kind. But the truth is, I'm not like that at all. Inside, I am totally different, which is only visible to few people. I'm not sure if you see that, and I'm not sure I'm ready for love. But one day, when I'm ready, I will surely come back to you to see if you understand my inside character. Just not now." Changing the subject, Len checked his watch and said, "I need to meet Rin for lunch. Is it okay if I leave now?" Neru nodded, and Len was off.

"So… how did it go?" Miku said, popping out of the bush.

"Wasn't I supposed to give you a signal?" Neru asked.

"I wasn't that occupied by the music. It turned out that Little Len was playing with my iPod and deleted every song except for one, and I got bored of it." Neru giggled.

"Anyway, how did it go? Did he reject or accept you?" Miku asked.

"Well, kind of both…" Neru replied.

"I hope you two get along, but now I have to go to lunch! Have a nice day!" Miku waved her goodbye, and left.

Neru was a little better now that she had confessed to Len about her feelings for him. Since everyone was going to lunch, Neru decided to get some too. After being satisfied by eating a bowl of ramen, Neru then went to the park to review the morning that had happened so quickly.

On her way to the park, Neru was half-conscious of what was happening around her. But something she passed angered her- no, enraged her and got her full attention. There was Len. With Rin.

Len gave Rin an affectionate hug. "I love you, Rin." Rin smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too." She replied, kissing Len- right on the lips. To Neru's outrage, Len accepted, which meant that Rin had stolen his first kiss; that she had planned to give him! Also, he had just said this morning that he was not ready for love, and he would come back to her! And now, here he loved Rin but not her. He had betrayed her. Neru was about to turn around and leave when a hand touched her shoulder. Neru whipped around. This man looked a lot like her friend Kaito, but more mysterious. And he held a suspicious golden ball in his hand.

"K-Kaito?" Neru stammered.

"I am not one of your pals," the man replied. "I am here to give you this golden ball of thread. That is, if you wish to accept it."

"W-w-why?" Neru asked.

"You're worried about love, right?" the man asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "If you were older, you would be cleverer and steal him back. This golden ball of thread is the thread of your life. It can pass time. But if it is unwounded, it cannot go back in. If you tell anyone about the ball of thread and what it can do, on that day, you will die! Remember, you can edit your future without knowing it, so be careful. Still interested?"

The shine of the ball of thread seemed to taunt Neru. She wanted to say no, but out came a "Yes!"

She covered her mouth, but it was too late. The man handed her the ball of thread and disappeared out of sight. Still curious, Neru pulled a little string out, and the scene changed in a flash of bright white light.

Neru opened her eyes. She was now in a different time, holding an invitation. A wedding invitation. She instantly ripped it to shreds. Something caught her attention. It was Len, relaxing on the bench, next to the fountain. How dare he marry Rin and not her! Neru walked up to him. Len opened his eyes.

"Hey, Neru!" He greeted.

Suddenly the ball of thread began to get hot in her pocket. It seemed to be controlling her. She tried to pull it out and make it stop, but instead she pulled out a cup of some weird looking purple liquid.

The ball warmed up even more, burning through her skirt, causing her to lose consciousness and get controlled by her thoughts.

"I'm making refreshments for the annual car-free day, and I need you to test this punch I made." **(Sorry to butt into the story but car-free day is a day when cars are not allowed on the roads in a certain neighborhood that's celebrating it. During this time, all the people bring their rollerblades, skateboards, and bikes to enjoy time with their friends and family. Sometimes there are refreshments.)**

"Okay," Len took the glass and started sipping out of it. Immediately Neru regained consciousness and didn't feel good about what she just did.

Now Len was lying down with his eyes half closed. He seemed to be woozy. Neru felt guilty and put her hand on his chest. To seal her worry, his breathing was rough and shallow. Len's brilliant blue eyes closed and he took his last breath. He was dead, and Neru had killed him.

Neru started to sob. She had been so foolish to accept the stupid ball of thread. She wished the man would come back and take back the ball. She wished to undo the editing she made to her future. She wished it was like a computer, and all she needed to do was click the undo button. But life was not simple like that.

She wished to be young again.

A golden light appeared before her. To Neru's astonishment, it was the man again. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I see that you are not happy with your gift," he murmured. "what's wrong?"

"I am not happy with this." she replied. "I don't want to keep the editing that I had made. I want to be young again, to feel the joy and the pain, but not this."

"I see," the man said. "You were not careful, so the ball acted upon its wishes. I can reverse this, but you will lose all editions. Do you want to reverse this?"

"Yes! Yes!" Neru shouted.

"Then do it!" the man encouraged. Neru knew exactly what to do. She clutched the ball in her hand and smashed it.

A white light appeared and faded. She was younger. Everything was gone. Len was alive again and was with Rin. Neru would just have to let go. She watched them closely and hoped nothing bad would happen to them. A single tear- a very small one, rolled down her cheek. A tear of happiness and sadness. She noted one thing to herself:

Best wishes, Rin and Len.

**Me: All done! I hope you liked it!**

**Neru: That was so sad!**

**Me: I know. I don't usually write sad stories, but lately I've been on YouTube watching Vocaloid animation made by fans, and this appeared in my head.**

**Len: I can't believe I died!**

**Rin: *hugs Len protectively***

**Len: *growls***

**Me: Relax, will you? Neru got the man to reverse it.**

**Neru: R&R! Bye! *waves* **


End file.
